1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometering apparatus having a split type photodetector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known photometering apparatus in a camera, a light receiving surface of a photo sensor is located in a predetermined focal plane of an object image or in the vicinity thereof, so that the brightness of the object image formed on the light receiving surface can be detected by the photodetector. In a known photometering apparatus having a split type photodetector, the light receiving surface is split into a plurality of detection sections (areas) which detect the brightness of the object image incident thereupon.
In a split type photodetector, the light receiving surface is split into a plurality of detection areas corresponding to a desired number of split measurement zones. To prevent `crosstalk`, or due to the wiring arrangement of electrical leads, the split measurement zones are separated by an insensitive area. FIG. 6 shows an example of a known split type photodetector. In FIG. 6, the split type photodetector 71 is provided with six split detection areas 73A through 73F which are separated by an insensitive band 75.
Hence, it is impossible to detect the brightness of the object image formed on the insensitive band 75; if the bright object image is made incident on the insensitive band, the object image cannot be detected, and hence the whole object may be recognized as a dark object.
If the insensitive band 75 is narrow, `crosstalk` tends to occur, thus resulting in a reduced measurement accuracy. Namely, the measurement accuracy is reduced by the insensitive band 75 as the split type photodetector 71 becomes small or the number of the split detection areas is increased.